


One Shot: Sea of Love

by brownskinsugarplum76



Series: Maggie_and_Robert [3]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Boating, British, F/M, Far from shore, Lounging on deck, Missionary Position, Nudity, Ocean, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Some Spanish conversation, Songwriting, Speedos, Swimming, Tequila, Yacht, sunny day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: Robert takes Maggie on a special birthday outing and gives her all the joy she can stand.





	One Shot: Sea of Love

It was a perfect day, Maggie thought to herself. It was her birthday, and her wish was to spend it with Robert, and him alone. He’d hired a yacht, and they’d been enjoying the feeling of being lost at sea, not having seen the shoreline in hours.

The Pacific was on its best behavior for them, as calm as a mighty ocean could possibly be. The sun found a regular rhythm of spots to beam, mirror-like, off the water, before the rolling waves marred the illusion.

The captain remained in the wheelhouse, so it really felt like Robert and Maggie were the last two people in the world. Sex on the deck was transcendent, thanks to the feel of their world consisting of the cloudless blue sky and the slow-rolling ocean, nothing more.

That was a few times earlier. Presently, Maggie had been watching Robert swim, bobbing in and out of the waves, without a care to the seemingly infinite possibilities of creatures big and small that he might encounter. His skin had become more bronzed by the hour, and each flash of his arms and legs breaking the surface was in fine contrast with the hue of the ocean. She was a little shielded from the sun, under her straw panama hat, but the heat of the day had made her skin go darker, too, around her white bikini.

Robert had been teaching Maggie how to swim in his pool, and amid the flirty contact and lessons that dissolved into lovemaking, both were pleased with her progress. But as much as she enjoyed propelling herself through the pool, she was not ready to trust herself in the boundless sea–or trust its bounty of marine life. Instead, when she wasn’t fantasizing about Robert’s strong body in his tiny striped Speedo, she had been reading Interview With the Vampire, lost in a world of angst-filled antebellum immortals.

While reading and contemplating Robert’s athleticism, she’d become inspired and turned to songwriting. The lyrics were very much tied to images of an overflowing ocean of romance. She realized it was tied to the fun of the day, but also inspired by Robert’s delightful crooning of Sea of Love, a song that ranked high on his list of childhood favorites. It was one that he often sung at home, and one he’d seranaded her with today during lunch, unable to resist singing about the sea while at sea.

While lost in thought, with her pen dragging on the paper, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Robert was ascending the ladder to join her on the deck again.

She placed her pen in the inside groove of the spine and gave him her full attention.

She saw his dripping hair first, followed by his broad shoulders and wiry arms in motion. When the full swell of his chest came into view, her body pulsed, knowing what else was coming. Robert had regained composure from his gently labored breathing. He continued to climb, and he smiled his smug smile when he realized Maggie was watching as his waterlogged bulge went on display. By the time she was ready to contemplate his thighs he had hauled himself fully onto the deck.

“I’ve never felt so much like a Bond girl in all my life,” he joked as he pantomimed shyly covering himself up with a nearby towel.

“I’m convinced that every second of your life is a performance in some way, Robert, but it really is, hands-down, the best show in town.”

“I’m glad that you approve.” Robert beamed as he stooped over the lounge to kiss her.

“Robert! My writing!” She quickly removed the pen and closed her book so the beads of water departing from his body wouldn’t blur her words.

“Keeping a journal of all our escapades? Might make a nice book someday, when we’re all in our seventies,” he mused.

“Writing a song, actually, incorrigible man.”

“Can I read it?” He reached for the notebook on the table, which rested next to a near-empty tequila bottle that eventually would be discarded in favor of its unopened companion next to it.

“No!” Maggie squealed and grabbed the book. “It’s going to be a surprise.”

“Well you know I’m extra curious now, darlin’…” He climbed on top of Maggie on all fours and reached for her notebook, but she tossed it on the deck behind her before he could grab it.

She smiled a satisfied smile and moved his wet hair behind his shoulders.“Still curious now?”

“Always. He lifted her hat and set it on the table, putting a tequila bottle on the brim so it wouldn’t blow away.

“Have the best birthday ever,” he said before kissing her. The rhythm of their lips and tongues joining matched the gently rolling tempo of the ocean.

“I’m already on there,” she said, staring into the depths of his stormy blue eyes.

Maggie slid her hands down Robert’s sides, enjoying the feel of the heat on his skin, mixed with the slowly warming feel of the last remaining salty droplets on his body. She kept her hands on the prowl until they reached his Speedo, which she tugged off of his hips.

“The lady knows what she wants, and I like it!” He stood and removed the wet scrap of material.

“Don’t you feel much better now?” She took off her sunglasses and sat up so she could view his growing hardness in living color.

“A little, but I know you can make me feel even better…” He sidled up next to her and edged his cock into her field of vision.

“I think I know what you want…” She scooted to sit in the middle of the length of the chaise and motioned for Robert to meet her in her new location. She placed a hand on the top of his thigh and the other around his hardness before she took him in.

His delicate skin was still a little cool and tasted of the sea. He growled softly as he slowly warmed up with her teasing.

A gentle moan caught in Maggie’s throat. She enjoyed the work, as she always did. Robert stooped a bit to slide his hand down her back and untie her bikini top. She paused to remove it from her body.

“Oh, Maggie girl…” Robert let loose with a rugged gasp. “Fuck…”

Robert stood, legs apart, hands on his hips, pelvis forward. It was a stance that Maggie had seen him assume many times onstage, and in this moment, its magnetic pull was exalted, probably because Robert’s enjoyment was so damn incendiary. With very little movement, save his back locking rigidly in place and his slow, shallow breaths, Robert was a sex god in a very pleased body.

Maybe it was the never-ending supply of heated sun rays, or the thrill of so much passionate intimacy on display outdoors, or just the splendor of such a delicious birthday celebration, but Maggie had never felt more alive.

“Always so good…” Robert sighed before withdrawing from Maggie’s mouth. “I don’t want this to end, darlin’, but I can’t be that greedy on your special day. Lie down?”

Maggie swung her legs back onto the lounge.

Robert peeled away Maggie’s bikini bottom and resumed his place on all fours over her. His long, tender kiss set the tempo of their latest tryst to slow-boiling.

It felt like hours of Robert’s playful, roving tongue in Maggie’s mouth, slithering down her neck, bathing and awakening her nipples, trailing down her abdomen, and making a home in the pool of sweet nectar in her sex. Robert diligently painted love onto her aching bud and every fraction of an inch of her soft folds. There was little force in the forearm that held Maggie’s hips in place. It wasn’t needed. She wasn’t going anywhere while Robert expressed his admiration in such an incomparably passionate way.

Maggie enjoyed Robert’s rapid, ravenous movements when neither of them could wait for release, but in this moment, her climax was a blooming of energy, or an unfolding, like a spring flower revealing its beauty in spite of itself, while nature took the lead in a chain reaction older than time.

Maggie’s body radiated with transcendent energy. With her eyes closed, it felt like the heat and light of the sun were byproducts of her ecstasy.

“Robert, that…” The words never made it out of her mouth, because Robert’s was on top of hers.

Robert covered the full length of Maggie’s body with his. He swirled the head of his sex between Maggie’s lips below, with as much reverence as a master painter committing a tentative, but passionate, brush stroke to a blank canvas of endless, beautiful possibilities.

When Robert glided inside with smooth, steady motion, the combination of pleasure and savage fullness made her back arch involuntarily.

Robert lowered himself to be closer. This round of lovemaking was unhurried and exquisite, with each thrust of Robert’s being a gentle blast of bellows that flamed Maggie’s pleasure higher in the smallest of increments. Their rhythm, like the sway of the boat on the ocean, was hypnotic. Robert’s loving strokes were a tender lullaby that was soothing and the sweetest torture at the same time.

“Ay, Robert, you’re so good to me… Maggie was thoroughly intoxicated by Robert’s ministrations, and the words tumbled from her mouth like she was talking in her sleep.

Robert chuckled. "I’ve only just begun, darlin’…”

Robert’s thrusts, while still slow, become more deliberate. His thickness and length become dozens of satisfying birthday presents, and over time, each became more extravagant than the last.

Maggie clutched Robert and thrusted faster.

Robert tisked and grinned apologetically. “Not this time, sweet girl…” He gasped while he delivered the bad news; the sensations of pleasure were building in an undeniable manner for him, too, but he refused to rush.

Their primal slow dance continued. The sun persisted at full strength. The boat rocked with a bit more animation, and a cool ocean mist gave a little relief to their sun-warmed, lust-inflamed bodies.

A tear formed in the corner of one of Maggie’s eyes. Their lovemaking was so beautiful, so romantic, so intimate, so overwhelming. “Yes, baby, come on,” she sighed.

Both of them could sense climax on the horizon, as their steady simmer of sensations began to boil over into extreme need.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt this high from you…” Robert murmured as he lifted himself to thrust with more passion. “Fuck, I’m going to come, baby !” He groaned loudly with desperation.

“Me, too, love… Oh my God!” Maggie wailed as she gasped for air.

Their amorous greed and, at last, impatience, made the last few minutes the hard-driving healing they both craved. Robert’s cock felt larger than life as their blistering tempo of fucking took over.

There had been no sound of seagulls as far out as they were on the ocean, but their cries filled the air nicely. When their clamor abruptly faded in the face of their synchronized orgasms, the ocean provided all the zen-like sounds they needed while the racing of their hearts abated.

Still inside of Maggie, Robert relaxed and cradled her face with his hands before kissing her with lazy, love-sedated energy.

“Feliz cumpleanos, bonita…”

“Of course your Spanish consists of the most charming phrases.” Maggie teased as she drew large circles on Robert’s back with her hands.

“Somebody’s got to do it for you, innit?” He kissed her nose. “And I hope there are many more with you.”


End file.
